1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a novelty device adapted to be worn over a button of a piece of apparel of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is extremely common to have various novelty devices which are secured to clothing. These may be secured in any of various ways as by means of a pin or adhesive material. It is desirable to have a device which can be readily secured to a garment without damage thereto and can be readily removed.